Sinopia Mongooses
History Background Chapter Beliefs The chapter considers its mysterious origins to be a blessing of sorts, they consider themselves to be free of the lingering scars of the Horus Heresy, the implementation of the Codex Astartes and the break-up of the Legions. They don't concern themselves with the identity of their Primarch or their parent chapter, and instead dedicate themselves to their home system and the Imperium at large. The mystery of their origin cuts both ways though, some chapters look down on their dubious "pedigree," and because they lack much of the old Astartes culture they tend to view the Emperor less as a role-model of human excellence and more as a divine figure as common citizens would. Chapter Heraldry The arms of the Sinopia Mongooses consist of a langued Mongoose Rampant Guardant, black in color against a field of sinopia. The significance of the beast to the chapter is it's legendary place as a hunter of serpents who are connected to Chaos in Barstar myth. The chapter's colors are sinopia and persimmon, though gold coloring is used on armor joints and cables. Combat Doctrine The Mongooses are recognized as Codex compliant, and their combat doctrine is consistent with this. Specific applications of force are only a drop pod or a teleport away, so they place a great emphasis on the intelligence-gathering capabilities of their scouts and the ability of their tactical squads to establish a beachhead or hold the line before more specialized arms or forces are deployed. While they find the Chapter's personal glory important, they don't place it above the success of their mission and so they do their utmost to work in conjunction with other loyal forces of the Imperium. Organization Though the chapter cleaves closely to the Codex Astartes in most things, they have an abiding tradition wherein a squad from each of the chapter's ten companies remains stationed on Barstar, whatever else the company may be doing at large in the galaxy. This "chapter in miniature," liaises with Barstar's planetary defense forces, training with them in numerous drills and wargames throughout a standard terran year. The squad each company provides is rotated out every few years, so that no battle brother gets too comfortable being stationed on their home world. First Company During the formation of the Sinopia Mongooses, the prospects for chapter leadership were chosen from the class of Rampling, Barstar's zero-gravity combat training satellite facility located at that planet's L2 point. These young men had previously gone through the education that Ecko field officers received in the pre-Imperium era, proven ready for command and trained to fight in many exotic environments. Every member of the 1st Company excels in Zero-G combat, though their hand-to-hand techniques are not appropriate for use in Power Armor. Captain: Whitney Saltinstall - Known to all in Barstar as the "Great Communicator." He successfully led the disparate Imperial factions during the Gremory Sector Crusade, turning them into a truly united front. He emphasizes networking and building rapports with useful and powerful figures outside the Chapter. Chaplain: Tripp Scarsborough - Librarian: Porter Gainsborough Carter-Reed Tech-Marine: Günter Lebensmüde Second Company Captain: Alistair Fauntleroy - Thanks to the chapter's Bagge suppliers, Captain Fauntleroy sports a very rare Bullpup Bolter and a Power Sword. He is considered a hero to pilgrims traveling the route of Macharius's conquests, after he led his Battle Brothers against a Dark Eldar slave raid that threatened a pilgrimage fleet of some 10,000 souls. He and Captain Pike of the 4th forged a warrior bond, after they fought a group of Incubi back-to-back. Chaplain: Tucker Gainsly-Tyrell Third Company The 3rd Company makes use of a large number of flame and melta weapons, every squad includes one. Captain: Ashley Cornell - Captain Cornell was honored with the responsibility of bearing a plasma pistol and power sword in combat. Among his feats of valor was the slaying of an Ork Freebooter Kaptin with a swift decapitation, ending its plunder of the Gremory Sector space lanes. Chaplain: Avery Burton Fourth Company Captain: Grover Pike III - Captain Pike wields a Power Glove of ancient lineage, bone white and covered in a dazzling geometric design and covered in glittering jewels each the size of a small fingernail. He used this distinctive weapon to crush the helm and skull of a Dark Eldar Incubus. Chaplain: Bryce Taft-Paisley Fifth Company Captain: Arlis Rumsfeld - Captain Rumsfeld is consumed with his pursuit of the Wisteria Rascals, because one of their mightiest members is actually a distant relation of his. He considers this a stain on his honor. Chaplain: Graham Dougal Sixth Company Captain: Paisley Wilcox-Coates - Chaplain: Drew Reed Seventh Company Captain: Edsel Spokes-Gainsly - Chaplain: Leejon Shaquirekon Eighth Company Captain: Jay Warner-Taft - Captain Warner-Taft specializes in lightning fast assaults and misdirection. He's fond of Land Cruiser driven feints and double-bluffs. Chaplain: Benedict Cumberbund Ninth Company The Devastators of the 9th Company are the best in the chapter. The motor pool contains a Whirlwind inherited from another chapter, which the company honors in that vehicle's particular color scheme. Captain: Tobias Altinborough - "Toby" is regarded as an expert in the deployment of artillery and indirect fire, owing to his keen spatial awareness and frequent participation in joint war games and drills with other Imperial forces in Barstar. Chaplain: Alphonse Poe Tenth Company Captain: Leslie Tyrell - Captain Tyrell has been known to award exceptional marksmanship from his scouts with a ration of alcohol. Chaplain: Randolph Coates-Coates Weapons, Vehicles & Equipment The Chapter maintained adequate stores of all the typical weapons of a complete marine chapter, along with a full fleet and motor pool. The Chapter is young, created during the era of the 26th founding of an unknown parent chapter, and so they were without any particularly storied relics, artifacts, or exotic archeotech. However, their home planet of Barstar is quite proud of them, and so the Governor Ashlaigh Cardigan-Platt Darling LXXXV has called upon the Bagge Rogue Trader Dynasty to outfit them with superior arms. They have complied and so the chapter's officers have been outfitted with such amenities as MK VIII Errant-pattern power armour and power swords, and the battle-brothers have been gradually rearmed with mastercrafted bolters one squad at a time. Rumor has it that the Bagge's have even supplied the Mongooses with a Fellglaive, though if so the chapter has yet to deploy it in combined operations with other Imperial forces. The Chapter is quite young, and though their connections have provided them with some impressive examples of Imperial war machines, they have not yet produced a hero who then went on to be interred within a Dreadnought. Relations Allies *Douchard Bagge: The Bagges are celebrated figures on Barstar and their reputation is beyond reproach. The Mongooses are better traveled and informed than the average individual from their homeworld however, and have heard some distressing rumors about Douchard. Nevertheless, he has been instrumental in outfitting the chapter with superior equipment and has taken it upon himself to handle staffing for the chapter's serfs. Enemies *Wisteria Rascals Quotes From About Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Unknown Geneseed Category:26th Founding Category:OvaltinePatrol